Bryson
Appearance He has no flesh on skull, hands, or feet, but the rest of his body is covered in flesh, which he conceals with clothing, typically a turtleneck, jeans, and sneakers, even in hot temperatures. He is tall and chubby. He has a mouth that can be easily moved and shaped to show different emotions and has bony eyelids that can be moved similarly to the mouth. He has no visible eyes until the end of the genocide route, where both his eye sockets flash a bright red color with magic flames erupting from them. Bryson’s soul is Dark Red, which represents aggression. Home His home is located in Snowdin. His bottom floor has a similar lay-out to Sans and Papyrus' house, but with the kitchen located to the left of the stairs, and the kitchen being much larger. Up the stairs is a long, narrow hallway with several rooms all on one side. The first is his room, the second is a bathroom, third is a storage room, and at the end is a closet. His room had a bed located opposite of the door. Theres a desk beside it, with a computer. Not much else. The bathroom is... A bathroom. What did you expect, the chamber of secrets? In the storage room he has wooden planks, hammers, nails, and other building supplies. He also has spare pillows and bedsheets, blankets, etc. However, in the far corner from the door, he has a small cardboard box labeled 'PERSONAL!!!' that contains a few pictures of him as a child with his mother and father, and a small golden locket shaped in a heart. Inside, it has 'P+A.' Along with this is a vase labeled 'Rest in peace' that contains the dust of his father. The closet has mostly turtlenecks and jeans. However, he has one pan suit incase an important situation came up. Personality Bryson is a Spawn that is quite average when it comes to personality. He's kind, and outgoing, but not to the point of being desperate for friends. However, he is very conscious of his flesh, and due to this, he decided to cover any part of his body with flesh with clothing to disguise himself as a normal skeleton. Since he is one of few demons who stayed in the underground, he wanted to become not only more physical durable but intellectually and magically powerful to protect himself and his friends from anything that came from the surface. He does his training in private, with him doing physical and magical training in his home, apart from his pyrokinesis, which he does in the woods as to not burn his house down. Often times Bryson will spar with dummies to hone his sword skills. However, he does currently deal with a slight inferiority complex, stemming from his belief of the fact that he was lesser than any other monsters. He still believes this, to a small extent, to the point that, at times, he himself believes he's completely fine. This complex compels him to try and help others, out of an attempt to try and feel useful and as an equal to other monsters. History Bryson was born into a family, who had had a child before they had Bryson, her name being Nyuka Skullgem. At the outbreak of the war, Bryson was 5 years old. His father tried to protect him, his mother, and Nyuka, but was unsuccessful, as his mother was killed in an attack. This means that when the monsters were sealed underground, Bryson was left with no mother or father. Thorough-out this ordeal, there had been another Spawn to help him cope with all this, but he had never learned her name, who had been one of his only friends through-out his life. However, he no longer knows While Bryson was not born with his powers, he was very proficient after he learned, especially psychokinesis. He had used these powers to help the monsters build the underground into a permanent living place along with Nyuka. However, quickly, the Spawn had become shunned, and disproved of through the underground. Due to his skin, Bryson was limited, and hated for little reason. And, this continued on, until he reached around 10-12 years old, when he realized that one day, he could simply camouflage himself among monsters. So, he hid his skin, and became a rather normal skeleton, asking his sister to do so as well, to which she agreed. Through several centuries, Bryson adapted to the rouse of an average skeleton, slowly becoming more adapt at this. And, over a short amount of time, people forgot about Bryson's half-human heritage. However, despite this, Bryson still faced the consequences of the oppressive behavior towards Spawn. Yet, not in a physical way. Rather, he felt the emotional backlash of this. He was found to be less than other monsters, and like less of a person than anyone that wasn't another Spawn. And, he started to... Actually believe this. Despite neither him, nor anyone around him noticed, becoming only barely apparent to his own sister, Bryson began to spiral down, before he developed an inferiority complex. He began to over-achieve with everything at this; He overpaid, went out of his way to help anybody he could, and over-exerted himself during training. Along with this, during any conversations he was able to hold, aside from those with his sister, he began to throw in subtle, self-deprecating jokes. If he was every asked about any of these, he'd simply shrug it off, claiming it was a joke, and go about his day. And even know, while he admits that he used to have the problem, and claims that he's worked through it, he still feels this way, just to a lesser extent. He goes out of his way to make people's lives better, and while people think this is simply his own generosity, he simply does this to make himself not feel useless, and unwanted. Relations Clover Bryson likes Clover, enjoying his presence a lot. He finds joy in watching his childish behavior, reminding him of he was young... Dakota and Echo Bryson enjoys being around Dakota at any time, and she always seems to be able to cheer him up. He likes Echo mainly because... Well, he likes dogs. However, when asked about being in, or starting a romantic relationship with Dakota, he goes out of his way to avoid the question in any way, from changing the topic to straight up leaving with no excuse at all. The Bookkeeper The Bookkeeper is an old friend of Bryson's and his family, from before the war had started. However, on the outbreak of the war, Bryson hadn't seen The Bookkeeper from that point on, assuming him dead. Michael Carter Michael is a pal of Bryson's, having met on the first go through the Underground. Genevieve Bryson knows who Genevieve is, due to her being part of the reason they were stuck in the Underground, and has grown to despise her for what she did. Slade Bryson is also in a relationship with Slade at the moment, being in a polygamy relationship. They both enjoy being with each other, and truly love each other to their biggest extent. He's also acquaintances with most Snowdin residents. Relative(s) Nyuka Skullgem Nyuka is Bryson's older sister, who he deeply cares for in a greater way than even Dakota or Slade. He's looked up to her for most his life, and can be sure to come to her if she has any problems he needs to talk about. Amalgamation Even though his largely human form allows him withstand larger amounts of DT than most monsters and even some other demons, if the DT is either 1:A large enough amount that his human body couldn't take it all, sending it to his skeletal section 2:Applied directly to one of the skeletal parts (i.e, hands, feet, or skull.) 3:Somehow applied directly to the SOUL. If one of these 3 criteria are met, then his bone will start to melt away. However, his torso stays unaffected. This melting affect happens to all of the bones in his skeletal system. He has complete control over this substance. This gives him the ability to extend the liquid ~5 feet in a direction through either his neck, his arms, or his legs. Battle When the battle with Bryson starts, he will instantly turn your soul Dark red and unsheathe his sword, slashing in one of three directions, left to right, up and down, or diagonally. A large white beam will then appear on the bullet box, covering a majority of the box, depending on which direction he slashed (horizontal will cover all but the bottom and top, vertical will cover all but the left and right sides, and diagonal will cover all but two corners and top-right if he slashed from top-right to bottom-left, and vice versa). He will then repeat this process 4 more times When your soul is Dark red, you take twice as much damage as normal and all action buttons except fight are inaccessible. Bryson will dodge your attacks, but will take damage every 5 turns, and will only ever take 1,000 damage. All his attack do 5 damage per hit, meaning that you will take 10 damage in Dark-Red soul mode. Themes Fight theme Will possibly work on a pacifist theme in the future. Stats *HP:4000 *AT:50 *DF:4 hits (If checked, his DF will show '?') *EXP On Kill:0 *Gold on Win:0 Attacks #1:Bryson will use his psychokinesis to control his swords, moving them to one of the four sides or the corners of the bullet box and will fire a beam similar to a gaster blaster. #2:Bryson will use his psychokinesis to move his swords to the edges of the bullet box to his left and right, and will then turn your soul bluing throw you against the left or right edge of the bullet box. He will then quickly change you back to white and fire a laser from his sword. He will alternate and repeat this process 3 more times. On the fifth time, instead of alternating he will throw the player in the same direction. #3:Bryson will throw his sword into the bullet box, which will bounce around. Half way through, Bryson will use his psychokinesis to reverse the sword’s direction. Below half: When Bryson reaches half, he will add some flare to his attacks, as well as setting fire to his blades #1:Bryson will add the effect of leaving a trail of fire in the path of the beam. #2:Bryson will occasionally move his swords to the left or right. This means the player does not need to move to avoid the attack. #3:Bryson will throw both his swords into the bullet box. He will use his psychokinesis to reverse the direction of only 1 sword. Quotes Pacifist: 1:"Hey kiddo... You lost? I think you might have taken a wrong turn somewhere. No? Well, welcome to the underland, the land of Demons."(Meeting in pacifist/neutral run) 2:"So, up in the underground, did you happen to meet two skeletons named Sans and Papyrus?" (Talking to him immediately after meeting him) 3:"Heh, hope you took your time with them. When you get to know them, they really nice people."(Saying yes to question #2) 4:"No? How so? There's no way that you weren't at least attacked by Papyrus. He's obsessed with capturing a human... I hope nothing bad happened to them."(Saying no to question #2) 5:"Oh... hey there kid. Huh? Sorry, I've been a bit distracted as of lately. I had a discussion with Miss Q, the leader of the demons, and it's got me a bit bummed out lately. You want me to explain?" (Before fighting Miss Q.) 6:"Really? Well, you see, after the Monsters were trapped underground, I was left with no parents. My father was killed in the war and my mom was a human, so she was forced to stay on the surface. And I really didn't make any friends on the surface. So, I used my magic to help build the town of Snowdin. And during that period, Miss Q was the only one to understand me enough to become my friend. In fact, there's this one tree in the woods that was just a single tree, separate from the rest surrounded by a ring of snow. We use to go there to play and when we wanted to be alone. I still go to that tree to this day when I need some time to myself. In fact, the entire reason I came here was to meet with Miss Q again. But, I got here to realize that she has completely forgotten me. It's just a bit saddening, but I'll be fine. Thanks for listening to that story." (Saying yes to question #5) 7:"Didn't think you would. No one ever does."(Saying no to question #5) 8:"Well, I'll be at the local diner if you need me. See ya."(Immediately after quote #6/7) 9:"Oh, hey kid. Didn't expect for you to actually come. What am I drinking? Ranch dressing, the best condiment and the best food ever made. I either drink it normally or put it onto almost any food."(If you talk to him at the diner after quote #8) 10:"Hey kiddo. So, you reached the end of the Underland. Congrats. You seemed pretty determined since the beginning. Any who, you were pretty nice. You made friends of everyone. You are a good kid." (Meeting Bryson at the end of the underland during a pacifist run) 11:Hey kid. You reached the end if the underground. You were very determined to do this, weren't you? You were a pretty good kid, but you had some slip-ups here and there. But you are generally nice." (Meeting Bryson at the end of the underland during a neutral run) 12:"I know you didn't ask for me to judge you, but I just thought you might have wanted to know what I thought of you. Not that most people care" (After both quote #10 and #11) 13:"See ya. Hope we meet again soon kid." (The last thing Bryson says in-game. He says it when you talk to him after quote #12) Genocide: 1:"Oh, hey... you don't seem lost. You here for a reason?... Why is there... never mind. See ya. Freak You never make contact with Bryson again from this point on until you reach the end of the Underland 2:sigh. You are really making me do this? Look, I've been watching you this entire time, and honestly? You disgust ''me. I can't believe there are more of you walking around on the surface. You might have killed everyone, but not me. I will 'NOT 'allow you to continue. Heh, I've always wondered why the labeled us as demons, but now I wonder more than ever. Why do they call us demons.... 'When people like you are alive. '(Before the Genocide battle begins) 3:"I've honestly never used this power for anything but practice. Time to put good practice to use... ''for sans... for Undyne... for Papyrus... For... Dakota..." ''(After battle screen opens, but before he begins his first attack, this is also when he turns your soul dark red.) 4:"AHH! You think... one flesh wound is going to stop me?" (After being hit once) 5:"No... no.... 'NO!!! I WON'T GIVE UP!" '''(When changing into his second form.) 6:"How.... how did I lose... no, please.... I can't... I'm sorry..... Papyrus... D-Dakota..."(After finally being taken down to 0 HP. This is the final thing he says in the genocide run before his head, hands, and feet turn to dust, leaving a dead torso. Trivia * Bryson is aware of Gasters existance, but only through reading about him in literature. He had no personal connection to him. * During moments of extreme stress, Bryson can have night terrors. During these night terrors, his magic can go temporarily out of control. This means if he wakes during the night terror, all small to medium sized items will be repelled away from him, including people. * Bryson actually knows how to stitch wounds up. Gallery MafiaTale Bryson Battle Sprite By Jaz.png|Mafiatale edit of Bryson's sprite, once again made by the wonderful Jaz! 14719549 593077887567500 1682060856998756352 n.jpg|Beautiful hand-drawn picture of Bryson by The Seventh Soul! AT Battlesprite Bryson.png|A third sprite made by the beautiful Jaz! Credit Thevinnylord for use of her OC Miss Q in my OC's backstory. Thesecondedgeoftheblade for the battle sprite and Mafiatale sprite! Category:Male Category:User;Fredbear and freinds Category:OC Category:Spawn